parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherman Boy (Astro Boy)
Cast: *Toby Tenma/Astro - Sherman (Mr. Peabody And Sherman) *Dr. Tenma - Gru (Despicable Me) *President Stone - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Cora - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Dr. Elefun - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Orrin - Mater (Cars) *Zane - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Widget - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Sludge - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Hamegg - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *General Heckler - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Trashcan - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *ZOG - Shrek *Sparx - Sid (Ice Age) *Robotsky - Manny (Ice Age) *Mike the Fridge - Diego (Ice Age) *Peacekeeper - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Stinger One - Hades (Hercules) *Stinger Two - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Stinger Sergeant - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Little Stinker - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Scrapheap Head - Honest John (Pinocchio) *French Waiter Robot - Sheriff the Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Burning Robot - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Cowboy Robot - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Mr. Mustachio - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Dr. Pigknuckle - Mindy Parker (Bolt) *Mr. Squeegee and Mr. Squirt - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Narrator as Herself *Metro City Girl - Bonnie Anderson (Toy Story 3) *Grace - Tina Nelson (Minions) *Sam - Russell (Up) *Billy - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Rick - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Boxer Robot - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Cora's Mother - Patty Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Cora's Father - Paul Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Math Cowboy - Goofy (Disney) *Bride to Me - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Oh No! Kid - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Press Secretary - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Newscaster as Herself Gallery: Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Toby Tenma/Astro Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.jpg|Gru as Dr. Tenma Hopper.jpg|Hopper as President Stone Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-5584.jpg|Penny Peterson Garcia-Shapiro as Cora Dr. Nefario in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Dr. Nefario as Dr. Elefun Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater as Orrin Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9318.jpg|Eggs as Zane Mabel Pines.jpg|Mabel Pines as Widget Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines as Sludge Burgerbeardbook.jpg|Burger Beard as Hamegg Moltbugslife.png|Molt as General Heckler Toby.jpg|Toby as Trashcan Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as ZOG Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid as Sparx Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny as Robotsky Diego The Tiger.png|Diego as Mike the Fridge Marshmallow in Frozen.jpg|Marshmallow as Peacekeeper Hades in Hercules TV Series.jpg|Hades as Stinger One Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston as Stinger Two Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Stinger Sergeant Zira1.png|Zira as Little Stinker Honest-john-pinocchio-7 37.jpg|Honest John as Scrapheap Head Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as French Waiter Robot Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar as Burning Robot Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Cowboy Robot Milo James Thatch in Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Milo James Thatch as Mr. Mustachio Mindy Parker.jpeg|Mindy Parker as Dr. Pigknuckle Nico and Pedro.jpg|Nico and Pedro as Mr. Squeegee and Mr. Squirt Bonnie Toy Story 3.jpg|Bonnie Anderson as Metro City Girl Tina Nelson.jpeg|Tina Nelson as Grace Up-disneyscreencaps.com-6366.jpg|Russell as Sam David all dogs.jpg|David as Billy Taran smile.jpeg|Taran as Rick Foghorn Leghorn in Space Jam.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Boxer Robot Patty-peterson-mr-peabody-sherman-7.54.jpg|Patty Peterson as Cora's Mother Paul-peterson-mr-peabody-sherman-4.21.jpg|Paul Peterson as Cora's Father Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Math Cowboy Dibujo160.jpg|Human Tiana as Bride to Me Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Oh No! Kid Prince Edward in Enchanted.jpg|Prince Edward as Press Secretary Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Astro Boy Movie Spoofs Category:Astro Boy Movies Category:Astro Boy Spoofs